


Fly Me To The Moon

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Benny is secretly a romantic, F/M, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Suggestive Material, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: A gala at The Tops, a love song, and a lovestruck Benny. Who knew he could dance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if "Fly Me To The Moon" could exist in the Fallout universe, considering it came out in the 60s but it was just too perfect for these two. I couldn't resist.

Allie stepped out from the bedroom and into the living area of Benny's suite. He stood by the door, fiddling with his tie. He was anxious to get out the door to the gala.

"How do I look?" She asked. 

Benny's eyes practically jumped out of his skull when he saw the dress she'd selected for the gala. A slinky purple evening gown, with delicate beading on the skirt. It draped on her lithe frame perfectly. She looked like a goddess. 

"P-perfect!" He stuttered. "Why don't you give it a little twirl for the Ben-man?"

Allie blushed, but obliged his request as his eyes roamed her body. 

"Alright pussycat, lets go." Benny led her out the door. 

The gala was gorgeous, an opulent event to promote the Tops casino, and although Allie wasn't a gambler, she was more than happy to stay by Benny's side all night.

"How about a glass of wine pussycat?" Asked Benny, as they sat down at one of the tables. 

"Sure," replied Allie, "but after this, we have to dance. You promised."

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises." Benny waved over a waiter to grab them two glasses of wine. 

The jukebox crooned out slow tunes as they sipped their wine, holding hands across the table. As the song switched, Benny recognized the voice immediately.

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars

"Lets dance."

He pulled Allie onto the face floor with him and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as her could while still being able to dance.

Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars

They swayed together on the dance floor, never letting go of each other. 

"This song reminds me of you, Allie," Benny whispered, "it's why I like it so much." Allie blushed and whispered an "I love you" in return.

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

The young couple held each other close, never letting their gaze leave on another. Benny's arm around Allie's waist, Allie's hand on Benny's shoulder. Every once in awhile Benny would lean in for a chaste kiss. They were surrounded by a haze of love, any previous rivalries long forgotten. They were both on cloud nine.

In other words  
In other words  
I love you

Benny dipped Allie down, pressing his lips against hers and closing his eyes. She reciprocated, moving her lips against his in a familiar routine they had practiced many times before. 

When they both came up for air, Benny whispered to her "let's get married, Allie."

He hadn't brought a ring, lord only knows where he'd even find one, he just knew he wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life. 

"Yes," she whispered back, and he dipped her down for another deep kiss, too caught up in the haze of love to care if people saw.

After several more hours of Benny schmoozing the big shots of the strip, and 5 more dances, Benny turned the reins of the gala over to Swank.

"Swank, Allie and I are gonna go upstairs for the night. Can you handle the party?"

"Sure boss," replied Swank.

Benny slung his arm around Allie and led her to the elevator and back into his room, where he immediately hung up his jacket and loosened his tie. 

Allie turned to him. "Can you unzip my dress?" She asked, somewhat deviously.

Benny obliged, and realized that she was wearing lacy black lingerie set he had gotten her, a rare find from an abandoned department store they'd come across.

Wordlessly, he followed her into the bedroom, watching her ass sway seductively in front of him. 

Still facing away from him, she removed her arms from the sleeves of the dress, letting it drop to the ground. 

Benny gaped at the lacy underwear and bra set, and noticed his pants getting much tighter than usual.

"So, Ben-man," Allie turned to face him "I was thinking we could have our dessert up here."

Benny responded by pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against her mouth.

"I love you too," she mumbled back.


End file.
